


Pardon, Sir?

by hiddenpea



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Business, Drama & Romance, M/M, Short Story, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenpea/pseuds/hiddenpea
Summary: Jonghyun had been Minhyun’s personal assistant for the last 5 years. Despite the cold treatment that he received everyday from the director, Jonghyun still remained loyal. One day, something weird happened. All of a sudden his boss asked him out for dinner. What the hell is happening?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 29
Kudos: 40





	1. Pardon, Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be divided in many short chapters. Sorry for the unusual arrangement. Because I only have a little time to write, while I still want to update more often. So here comes the short chapters fic. :)

_......._

“Pardon, sir?” Jonghyun furrowed his eyebrows even deeper, thinking that he might have misheard his boss. 

“Would you like to go out for dinner with me?”

Jonghyun still couldn’t believe what he heard, no matter how many times this pompous young director repeated that question in front of him. Hwang Minhyun, his boss who was a selfish megalomaniac bastard that had been treating him like a doormat suddenly asked him out for dinner? This must be the biggest joke of the year.

“Did you mean that you want me to book you a restaurant for dinner, sir?” Jonghyun took out his smartphone, ready to make a reservation because it was the usual arrangement. Once in two weeks, president director Hwang would have a fancy dinner somewhere with his lovely companies. Yes in plural, because he kept changing partners and Jonghyun was used to it. 

“No. I would like to have dinner with you this evening, Assistant Kim,” said Minhyun. “Oh please, don’t be so surprised. That hurts my feeling. Am I that awful to you as a boss?” 

_“Yes, you are, bastard,”_ Jonghyun cursed inside while trying to throw a courteous smile at his boss. 

Jonghyun wished he could reject his boss' offer. It would be thousand times better to just eat at the convenience store alone than to eat with Hwang Minhyun at the most expensive restaurant. 

He'd seen enough of this man for 10 hours a day, he didn’t want to see him again after the office hours. It’d be suffocating for him. However, Jonghyun couldn’t just turn him down for nothing. He needed a solid reason to avoid his boss.

“Assistant Kim.”

“Yes, sir?” 

“Are you perhaps trying to find a reason to turn me down?” 

_“Damn it. This sharp bastard.”_ Jonghyun gulped. “No, sir. I am just wondering about the occasion.” 

“Nothing’s special. I just want to have some steak, dessert and maybe get some wine while talking with you.” 

“Am I perhaps... gonna get transferred to the suburban area, sir?” 

“No, Jonghyun. Silly.” Minhyun scoffed a bit. “That's quite an adorable thought.” 

_“Adorable? What the hell.”_ Jonghyun got more and more confused. That was the rarest choice of word his boss had ever told him during his career. He’d used to hearing _dumb, clumsy_ or even _moron,_ but definitely never _adorable_. It was so bizarre until that sweet vocabulary just gave chills on the back of Jonghyun’s neck instead of bliss to his soul. 

Besides, this arrangement was somehow suspicious. Jonghyun wondered what his boss actually wanted from him. Definitely, it would not be as simple as it sounded. Fancy dinner and a talk? Who did this cunning director try to fool, Jonghyun thought as he had mentally put up his guard against his boss. 

“So. Are you in?” 

“Am I allowed to refuse, sir?” 

“No.” 

“Then I have no choice.” 

“Good.” Minhyun smirked. “Book that place where I had dinner with that second daughter of Golden Pacific’s chairman.” 

“Le Blanc, sir?” 

“Yes, that one. 7 PM.” 

“How many people should I make the reservation for, sir?” Jonghyun still tried on his luck. Who knew, maybe the director would change his mind and ask some of his usual friends to accompany him instead of his boring assistant. 

“Just the two of us, Assistant Kim.” 

The tone of the director showed that his decision was final and that it couldn’t be changed. The worst part, he seemed to be in his best mood when he said that. Honestly, his radiance really made Jonghyun want to vomit. He was worried about what the future held for him. 

_... to be continued ..._


	2. Dinner Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Hwang and confused Assistant Kim went out for an awkward dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? Oh yeah. :) More small updates soon, guys.

.......

It was past office hours, Jonghyun could have been on his way home right now. But here he was, walking quietly behind his boss. God knew how much he tried to suppress any sign of dejection toward the situation. However Jonghyun managed not to make any reaction. With each heavy step, he followed Director Hwang to the lobby as usual, just like for every other meeting.

“Let me get Driver Yoon for you, sir.” Jonghyun took out his phone. He immediately caught on the absence of a certain personnel when all he saw was just an empty sedan that was parked neatly in front of the lobby.

“No need.” Minhyun flashed his signature confident smile at his assistant while showing the car’s key in his hand. “I’ll drive. Get in.” He tilted his head, gesturing at Jonghyun to take the front passenger seat while he himself got in the driver’s seat. “What’s the matter, Assistant Kim? Want me to get the door open for you?” Minhyun flashed a playful grin as he saw Jonghyun was still frozen on his spot.

“No, sir. I’m sorry.” Jonghyun immediately got in the car. “I was just wondering where Driver Yoon was.”

“He’s done for the day. I’ve sent him home.”

_“Lucky him,”_ Jonghyun thought to himself, for he wanted to be off duty as well.

“Besides,” Minhyun continued. “I thought it would be nice to just drive myself sometimes, especially for a date.”

Jonghyun was sure, he didn’t gasp too loud at that cheesy remark, but this car was too quiet. It made everything sound sensitively clear in his ears. However, he refused to respond. Because he didn’t know how he should respond to that. So he just looked straight through the front window throughout the whole journey.

Fortunately, his boss also didn’t push more intrusive questions on him. Minhyun just turned on the radio for some songs to fill the quietness between them. It was for the better. Jonghyun would rather stay quiet than do the small talk. Though he admitted that he really wanted to break that little machine in the car’s dashboard for playing too many corny love songs on this cursed evening.

——

“Bonsoir, Mr. Hwang. Welcome back to Le Blanc.” The waitress bowed and greeted the tall director for the evening. From the way she smiled, she seemed to be familiar with him. It made sense, Jonghyun thought, considering the countless dinners the director had here with his muses.

“Would you like to order for tonight’s wine selection first, sir?”

“Oh, yes please. But we’ll take it to the main immediately too. We are starving. Right, Assistant Kim?”

Jonghyun was taken aback but he nodded right away with a small ‘yes’ coming out of his reluctant lips. He’s not used to being asked how he would like to have his meal when he had formal meal time with his boss. Usually Jonghyun would just follow the director’s preferences.

“I’ll take the usual classic. Steak Au Poivre.”

“Medium well, with potato gratin and salad, sir?”

“You know it best.” Minhyun smiled while clasping his hands on the table before he glanced at Jonghyun.

“Excellent choice, sir.” The waitress smiled courteously at Minhyun before he turned to Jonghyun. “What about you, sir? Anything interesting for the main course this evening, sir?”

“I… Uhm…” Jonghyun furrowed his eyebrows at the menu in front of him. He’s not dumb. It’s not his first time at this kind of fancy restaurant and he’s familiar with all these foreign words. It’s just he could feel Minhyun’s gaze flowing right in front of him. “I’ll just take the same.” Jonghyun closed the menu and looked at the waitress. He went for the safest choice before the situation got more awkward.

It was silly but Jonghyun was half-panicked when the waitress excused herself from their table to proceed with the orders. Because that meant now he had to sit face to face with the directors, all by themselves and he really wanted to run from this situation.

“Hey, relax,” Minhyun suddenly said as if he could read all the nervousness painted on Jonghyun’s face. “I’m not here to fire you.”

“It’d be better if you’d just fire me, sir.” Jonghyun looked away and loosened a bit of his tie.

“What? That is absurd. I won’t fire you, Jonghyun. I like you.”

“What?!”

“Finally. Now you’re looking at me.” Minhyun smiled. It was the strangest expression Jonghyun had ever seen on that face. “You’ve been avoiding my eyes since this afternoon.”

Jonghyun didn’t answer and looked away again. Who wouldn’t avoid those eyes when his cold-blooded boss kept on acting out of his usual character the whole day like his head had been hit by something. Or perhaps did he have a terminal illness or something. People usually changed when they’re standing on the edge of a cliff.

“Sir. I’m sorry but I’m gonna need you to be completely honest with me. Are you perhaps having a terminal illness?”

“No, silly. I’m perfectly healthy.”

“Then may I know why you’re suddenly being so nice to me?”

_...to be continued..._


	3. A Phone Call

Jonghyun blamed his blunt mouth. He regretted it. He shouldn’t be that filterless. What was he thinking? Asking his boss straight on his face about his change of attitude toward his assistant. It must sound so offensive. Though he really wanted to know the real reason, Minhyun was still his boss. He shouldn’t have crossed the line. 

If only he could be a bit more careful, his boss wouldn’t be too upset to leave him alone like now. Though Director Hwang did say that he just needed to go to the restroom for a bit, his suspicious timing still made it awkward. 

It had been 15 minutes, why he still had not come back to their table. These steaks might turn cold. 

_ “Wait. He doesn’t just go without paying the bill, does he?”  _ Jonghyun wondered. Because that was possible if it’s Director Hwang. 

If his prediction were true, it wouldn’t be the first time he was left without any prior notice from his boss. In fact, Minhyun did that a lot in the first few months Jonghyun worked for him. Even until recently, he still did it sometimes. But Jonghyun was already prepared for it, for he’s not the same lost puppy from five years ago. 

Jonghyun immediately thought of the credit card he had in his wallet. He also mentally counted all the money he had with him, just in case the card machine didn’t work. Fortunately he brought enough cash today and this restaurant wasn’t that far from his apartment so he could just ride the bus home later for a cheaper fare. 

Besides, he already pictured what he should do, if he really had to pay for today. He’s definitely going to reimburse for this dinner to the company. He didn’t care what excuse he should write on the report, or on how he’s gonna get Minhyun’s approval. He would still do it. There’s no way he wanted to spend his own money for this expensive greasiness. 

  
  


——

“I can’t do it!” 

_ “You have no choice, Hwang Minhyun,”  _ said the male voice on the phone. 

“He is impossible. A pain in the ass!” 

_ “He’s your damn assistant. He literally works for you.” _

“That’s why it’s impossible! He knows me a bit too well for this shit. And now he's questioning my nice treatment for him.” 

_ “How the hell did you hook up with people all these times?”  _

“It’s easy if they already set their eyes on me from the beginning. Assistant Kim? He hates me.” 

_ “Then make him like you.” _

“How, man?”

_ “Do you know anything about his hobby?”  _

“Why the hell should I know that?” 

_ “Minhyun, my stupid friend. Here, listen to me. First you’re going back to that table. You will restart your date by asking him about his favourite food or maybe movie, then you’d better make an interesting conversation out of it. Understand?”  _

“Damn it!”  __

_ “I know, my friend. Now get the hell back in there before you lose him!"  _ __

_...to be continued... _


	4. The Caller

_....... _

At this point, Hwang Minhyun had no choice. Yes, it was partly his mistake for letting Choi Minki run loose with his mouth. But if only that co-director of his would be more careful with his words during the important meeting with Yamamoto, he wouldn’t have to take an extreme method like now.

Minhyun knew Minki was always too spontaneous and unpredictable. It was part of his peculiar personality, or as Minki would describe it as his attractive point. But in formal business, those traits might ruin a perfect deal that had been built patiently over years. Especially if the deal was involving someone who was overly sensitive and going through his second puberty like Mr. Yamamoto. 

The director had reminded Minki that he needed to contain his curiosity, not to talk about personal life with the old man. But Minki was one dangerous ticking bomb. Now after everything had happened, that exploded bomb wanted him to patch things up by using his assistant. It was ridiculous though he admitted it was a little intriguing. 

Minhyun remembered how it all started from a conversation he had with Minki two days ago.

_ “We’re already in this mess, and you want to start doing the thinking now? Are you crazy? We’re about to lose 70 billion!” _

_ “It’s only 70,” said Minki, quite nonchalantly.  _

_ “Do me a favour. Next time we’re in a meeting, please do not insult our investor.”  _

_ "Excuse me. He had five divorces and now he's married someone 10 years times three younger than his age. Of course I am curious. Like how the hell he managed to pull.."  _

_ "It's not our business, Minki!"  _

_ "I know but I'm just curious."  _

_ "Don't you think that you should be more curious about how we can get another 70 billion now?"  _

_ “Relax. We can always get more money.”  _

_ Minhyun was tired. He started to have a splitting headache. He didn’t have the energy to reply with words, he just glared at the financial director. It did bother Minki. Even though they had been good friends since university, Minki was sure that deadly glare was still a bit too threatening for him.  _

_ “If you don’t do something with those eyes, I swear I will call the police right now." Minki showed his phone screen at Minhyun. "Look. I have them on the first dial.” _

_ “Alright. Sorry. What you’ve got in mind?” Minhyun loosened up a bit and changed his approach. There’s no use in fighting with his own ally in this battle.  _

_ “We can try a barter. Yamamoto wants that piece of land in Wonju, right? That old fart always wants to build a factory or maybe his kinky lair there.”  _

_ “That land? That’s not simply a piece. It belongs to the government.”  _

_ “On the formal statement, yes. On the paper, it belongs to Jaewon Industries.”  _

_ “That doesn’t make it any easier.”  _

_ “I know. Jaewon is a wall for its nepotism in their family business. But do you know who can get us through? You wouldn’t believe this.”  _

_ “One of your fancy friends, I guess?”  _

_ “Your assistant, dumbass. Kim Jonghyun! I almost threw a party when I found out about it from my drinking buddy.”  _

_ “Jonghyun?” Minhyun raised an eyebrow. He thought maybe he should begin to doubt his ally now.  _

_ “I know. Surprising right? Apparently, your assistant was adopted by Jaewon’s chairman when he was 10 or something. Seriously, though, Director Hwang. How come you didn’t know any of this. You have a pot of gold without knowing that you've locked it in your secret dungeon.” _

_ “Well. It wasn’t in his resume, and two, I don't have a secret dungeon.”  _

_ “Ah, I doubt it. Anyway. Pay him a little more attention, will you? He’s been your assistant for like what? Ten years?”  _

_ “Five years.”  _

_ “Whatever. One thing is for sure. He will be our first pawn in this match, and damn I swear we’re gonna get that investment back from Yamamoto. Trust me. I have solid plans.”  _

_ “Yeah. There’s a little problem though.”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Assistant Kim and I are not really on good terms.”  _

_ “Old news. I thought it would be something new. Well, you are always one difficult person to deal with, so I understand Assistant Kim. No offense.”  _

_ “Actually. Offense.”  _

_ “Anywho. He’s gay, and fortunately you’re quite charming. So use it and get him on his knees so he would do anything for you.”  _

_ “I can just ask him, you know.”  _

_ “Minhyun. Are you an idiot? He's been hiding the fact that he’s related to Jaewon. You think he would easily go home and ask his adoptive parents to give that big ass land to you. We’re Jaewon’s competitor and you’re literally their nobody. Use your brai..”  _

_ “I get it! I get it. I just don’t like lying.”  _

_ “Yeah right. Tell that to your exes. Besides, it’s not a lie if no one knows. And no one needs to know. Am I right, my friend?”  _

Minhyun felt restless with Minki’s plan, but that devil's work had to be done. They had been building their business from zero. It took him almost everything to reach this far. He couldn’t just turn away and give up. That investment from Yamamoto would make a whole lot of difference to their business, taking their business to the next level. It was all he had ever dreamed about in his life. 

“Sir, you can just drop me off at the next bus stop.” Jonghyun’s voice suddenly got Minhyun’s up from his thoughts. 

“Nonsense. I’m taking you home, Assistant Kim.” Minhyun glanced and curved a quick smile at Jonghyun. He’s driving him home from that awkward, non-productive dinner. 

Non-productive as he could only learn a few things about Jonghyun from that dinner, and they all seemed unimportant. For example, now he knew that his adult assistant still liked burgers, coke and kids movies. What would that information be useful for? Minhyun thought. But, wait, it could be useful. 

“Hey, Jonghyun. Are you free tomorrow?” 

“Yes, sir. Is there any business meeting you need me to accompany you to?” 

“Yes, there is one. It’s very important.” Minhyun emphasised on the word 'important'. “I’ll pick you up at 11 in the morning.” 

“Shouldn’t I go straight to the meeting location as usual, sir?” 

“No, no. The place is still undecided, so I will have to pick you up first tomorrow.” 

“Okay..” Jonghyun reluctantly complied. Again, his boss sounded suspicious. 

It did sound awkward and a bit too forced in Minhyun's ears too but he just let it settle that way. For now, he should talk less and made everything a little bit ambiguous if he wanted his second plan to run well tomorrow. 

  
  


_...to be continued... _


	5. Brunch You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you doing? I hope you all feel awesome. I’m happy that I managed to post more chapters this week. See you on more new chapters soon. :)

.......

It was Saturday 11 sharp in the morning. Minhyun saw his assistant already waiting in front of his apartment building when he arrived and now he saw Jonghyun walk to his car. The director and his assistant always had many differences in preferences, but probably the only thing they had in common was being punctual and Minhyun was satisfied with it. He appreciated on-time people. 

As usual, Jonghyun wore his office-look navy suit and carried a medium size black leather messenger bag on his shoulder. Minhyun gave him that bag around three or four years ago. It’s quite amazing that Jonghyun still had that bag and actually used it for his day-to-day work until today. Minhyun knew it was a pretty expensive branded bag, but he still wondered how that old bag could still appear intact like new. 

“Good morning, sir.” Jonghyun bowed as he’s about to get in the car. “Would you like me to drive?” He offered. 

“I’ll drive, Jonghyun. Get in.” 

“Okay, sir.” Jonghyun smiled and took the front passenger seat. He put his bag on his lap and immediately put on his seat belt next. 

After he settled on his seat, Jonghyun finally noticed that Minhyun might dress a bit too informally for a business meeting. It’s almost like he’s out of character. What the hell with the rose quartz pink shirt, jeans and those white sneakers. Both his sleeves were even rolled up to his arms. It was definitely too casual for a work related occasion. Besides, Jonghyun rarely saw his boss in this setting. It’s a bit too bright for his vision. Most of the time he only saw Minhyun in dark suits, just like his own formal attire now. 

“What’s the matter, Assistant Kim?” Minhyun noticed the confusion in Jonghyun’s eyes on him. 

“Am I overdressed, sir?” 

“Honestly, yes. But it’s not a big deal. We can shop later.”

“Shop?” 

“Yes. Change of plan. Meeting got canceled. But I’m already here so let’s grab some brunch and watch a movie. I’ll explain the details later.” Minhyun drove away before Jonghyun threw more complaints or worse, leaving his car. 

——

“I still don’t understand, sir. Why do I need to have brunch with you on Saturday?” 

“Yes, I’ll get to that point soon. But first, pancakes or waffles?” 

“Waffles,” said Jonghyun. 

“One Waffles and Honey Glazed Fried Chicken, please. Also another same Honey Glazed but with pancakes. And two Iced Americano?” Minhyun turned to Jonghyun to make sure of his beverage selection, which Jonghyun nodded at as an agreement. “Yes. Two Iced Americano. Thanks. That would be all,” the director told the waitress. 

“Sir. Please tell me the truth. You’ve been acting weird since yesterday.”

“Weird? Ouch. Jonghyun, please. I know it’s weekend but I’m still your boss.” 

“I am sorry. But, please, sir. I really wish to know what is happening right now.” 

“Well. First, we’re having brunch here. Then after this we will head some store I know to tone down your attire, and then we’ll watch a special movie. I already booked the tickets so you can’t just bail out. Any question?” 

“That is very detailed but still not answering my question. Out of curiosity, what movie do you get, sir?” 

“Dragon’s Slayer - The First Adventure.”

“Oh, wow. I thought it’s coming next week.”

“That’s why it is special.” Minhyun smirked proudly at his achievement. There’s a benefit of befriending people in the show biz. Now he had the tickets for the early screening that was usually intended for the theatre executives and VIPs only. Though too bad he needed to use this opportunity just for kids movie, but anything to make his assistant happy.

“So, how is it? Are you in with my plans today?”

“I am very tempted. But I still don’t get why you suddenly..” Jonghyun paused. He remembered how Minhyun was irritated by that question last night. 

“Why I’m suddenly being nice with you?” 

“Yes, that, sir.” 

“Jonghyun, you make my heart beat faster and the water taste sweeter.” 

“Pardon, sir?”

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun scoffed. “That was actually from the drama I watched last night. It was annoyingly addictive.” 

“Sir.” 

“Well. To be honest. You know how I usually had parties with my friends, right?”

“Yes.”

”Well it was fun. But, at the last one, suddenly I felt sick of all those fun. They all just turned into loud noises that gave me headache.” 

“We’re getting older, sir so it’s understandable.”

”Hey. I’m still young, Jonghyun.”

”Okay... Please, continue.” 

“I thought how those people were just being there with me when I was up high. Then I thought who would actually be there for me when I was down. Clearly, there are some people who came to mind. My family, friends..”

“Naturally.”

“But, it surprised me that one of them is actually you, Jonghyun.” Minhyun stopped to look at Jonghyun who froze on his seat with his big rounded eyes like he just saw a ghost. “I realize that you’re always there for me, even during the hardest times.”

“I’m.. I’m just doing my job, sir. It’s what every assistant would do for their boss.”

“Usually, yes. But you always exceed. It makes me feel awful that I haven’t been able to treat you with the kindness you deserve all these times. That’s why I want to change and start new, Jonghyun. I want to get to know you better. But I can’t do this alone, so would you cooperate and watch that movie with me today?” 

It was a very confusing question for Jonghyun to take in. Maybe Minhyun should tone down his smile a bit when saying that so he wouldn’t get a wrong idea about his boss. Also, if Minhyun felt that bad, he could just raise his salary instead of taking him out on this strange dating-like arrangement. But on the other side, Jonghyun thought it’s nothing harmful. It was just a movie. Jonghyun watched movies with his friends or co-workers too sometimes.

Besides, he didn’t hate this new color on his boss. It felt quite nice to be able to get closer outside work. It’s like he’s getting a new friend. Though he was a bit uncertain if it was the good smell of coffee, the warm sunshine that pierced through the window, or that rosy shirt on Minhyun’s fair skin that made everything seem a bit brighter at this point. Whatever it was, it sure did make him feel good to be appreciated by the person he always considered as a pure pain in the ass before. 

_...to be continued..._


End file.
